


She's A Tease

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Jensen’s looking forward to a quiet day at home in Austin after a week of hard work, but then trouble arrived. And trouble can come in many forms.





	She's A Tease

Jensen walked into the sunlight filled kitchen, yawning from his late night. His wife had already left for an important meeting over an hour ago. She’d let him sleep in, a rare occurrence, and he was thankful for it. Filming last week was rather stressful and she knew how much he’d needed to catch up on rest.

He took out a mug from the cupboard, pouring some of the coffee his wife brewed this morning before she left and then walked out onto the porch. Taking in the view, he remembered why he wanted a house by the lake. He had always loved living close to water, the stillness of it calming his heart.

But then he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye.

Taking a closer look, he almost snorted out the whole mouthful coffee, some of it going down the wrong pipe. He started coughing up a storm, sputtering as he wiped the bitter liquid off his chin. It took him a couple of seconds to register, to clear his head. Composing himself, he ran towards the pool, where she was laying, out in the sun without a fucking care in the world in her bikini that left little to the imagination.

When she was close enough, he yanked her by her arm, hissing at her, “What the fuck are you thinking? All the neighbors could see you!”

Y/N didn’t say a word, instead just grinned at him.

He pulled her with him, disappearing into the house so nobody could see her. And when they were inside, he pushed her against the wall, his arm pressing into her throat. “What the fuck, Y/N! I told you never to come here unless I specifically asked you to do so! What if the neighbors saw you? What if they tell my wife?”

Y/N didn’t bat an eyelid, instead, she just kept on smiling at him and fuck, did Jensen wanted to wipe that damn smirk away.

“I..thought, I’d surprise you.” She spoke through gritted teeth, her airway still clogged by his arm.

“Surprise me? Fucking hell…” Jensen huffed, replacing the arm on her throat with his hand and pressing her further into the wall. “Can’t get enough of me, can you? Addicted to my cock, aren’t you? You fucking dirty little bitch!”

He didn’t let her speak because he needed to feel those full lips of hers on his and so he attacked her face, kissing her passionately, filthily and all the things in between. Their tongues dueled and that was what he liked about Y/N, she kept up with him. The kiss was sloppy, there’s no finesse in it but damn, did it turn him on.

“Fuck.” Jensen nibbled at her earlobe now. “Just fucked you last night, still can’t get enough, can you? Fucking cockslut!”

“Need you. Oh god, I couldn’t get your cock out of my head the whole night.” Y/N breathed out as her hands traveled up his back; her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. Jensen groaned at the feeling; he loved having her claw at him.

She arched her back as he let a hand trail down her body until it disappeared beneath her bikini bottom. He cupped her pussy, dragging his middle finger through her slick. “You’re so fucking wet for me, baby. Who’s pussy is this?” He kissed her again, biting and sucking her bottom lip.

“Yours, only yours, Sir!” Y/N’s words came out in short pants.

Jensen hauled her over to the living room, his grip tight on her throat as he flung her across the room so that she landed on the sofa with a shriek and laughter. This girl was going to be the death of him. He knew it but it was going to be a beautiful death, so he didn’t really mind.

He pushed her further into the sofa, lifting up her legs and sniffing at her bikini bottoms. “Fuck, I’m hungry,” Jensen growled, as he pushed her legs further to the back, almost folding her in half. He held her there with one hand while his other tore her bikini bottom from her body.

Sticking out his tongue, he took a swipe through her wetness, parting her lips with his tongue as he licked up to her clit, coaxing out moans from her mouth. “So delicious,” he mumbled as he tasted the sweetness offered to him, “you have the prettiest pussy, baby.”

“Fuck me. Please…” Y/N pleaded with him, her wetness almost dripping onto the sofa and he chuckled against her heat.

“Beg for it, slut!”

“Please, Sir! Please fuck me! Oh god, I need your cock so bad!” Y/N screamed and Jensen almost believed her.

“You can do better than that, baby.” He snickered as he stood up to take a step back, making her look up at him with wide eyes. “On your knees, bitch!”

Y/N grinned cheekily as she let herself slide from the sofa. Fuck, why is she still grinning? That damn grin will be his downfall.

He looked down at the girl as she knelt in front of him and looked up at him with a shimmer of hope in her eyes. God, how he loved that look. And she licked her fucking lips before gnawing softly on her bottom one, knowing full well what effect it had on him.

“Beg!” He hissed, not wanting to give in just yet. Oh no, if she wants a show, she can have a show.

“Please, can I have your cock, Sir? I need it. So. Bad.” Now Y/N was making Bambi eyes at him and Jensen could never say no to that. Not now, not ever. Damn her and her fucking beautiful eyes.

“Fucking take it, slut!” He growled, his hand on the top of her head, fingers twisting in her hair as he pulled her face closer, rubbing it against his rock hard crotch. “You like that, huh? Rubbing your face on my crotch like you’re gonna get the real thing?”

“Yes.” Y/N muttered under her breath as he kept on rubbing until he felt like he can’t take it anymore himself.

Jensen let go of her head and pulled down his pj pants, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out, all the while fisting his cock. He watched her lick her lips, dying to have a taste.

“You want my cock, slut?” He hissed and she nodded at him. “Open your mouth!”

With one hand on the top of her head as he laid the tip of his cock on her lips, he soothed “Suck it, baby. Suck it good,” before gripping her head and yanking at her hair, impaling her face on his cock. Jensen groaned loudly as he felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. “Fuck, yes, baby.”

He pulled his cock out after a while and stared down on her tear stained face, her lips so red and swollen from taking his cock and if he wasn’t in love already, he would be now. “You want me to fuck your face, huh?”

“Yes, please, Sir!” Y/N replied breathlessly, looking up at him, her lips curved into a smile.

“Fuck.” He growled, bending down, claiming her mouth, not minding the taste of himself on her lips.

He let go of her again and stood up, feeding his cock back into her mouth and she took it greedily, bobbing up and down before he gripped her head tight and held her in place. “Take it, slut!” Jensen rasped and began to thrust his hips against her face, making her gag and choke but he didn’t stop. He knew how far he could go with her.

“Yeah.. take it. Fuck, so good. Such a slut for my cock, such a good girl.” He spat the words out, knowing how much she liked to hear it.

“Up, up!” He commanded, pulling her up by her hair, pressing his body to hers before he kissed her, hot and heavy. “I don’t wanna blow yet. I wanna come in you, baby girl. I wanna know that, when I see you again this evening, my cum will still be dripping out of your cunt. You want that too, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir!” Y/N swallowed hard, her chest heaving.

“Good girl.” He praised and then he walked her to the wide mirror that was in the living room. Pushing her face against it as her ass stuck out for him to take.

_*smack*_

That must have stung, he knew, but he just loved to see her ass jiggle. Jensen rubbed at it, easing her pain for a brief second before he struck her soft cheeks again.

_*smack*_

Y/N yelped up against the mirror, hot air fogging where her mouth was and she closed her eyes as he soothed her ass again.

He placed his cock at her entrance, “You want my cock, baby girl?” Breaching her pussy so that only his tip was inside; his cock twitched at the thought of being enveloped in that hot heat.

“Yes, fuck, yes, please, Sir!”

“Then come get it, baby. Back it up!” He snickered, waiting for her to impale herself, waiting for her to drive her beautiful ass into his cock.

Y/N arched her back and took his cock all the way in, until he was completely sheathed inside of her, both of them groaning at the same time.

Jensen grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling them back so her face was inches from the mirror. “Look at you. Look at yourself in the mirror, baby. How sexy you look when you take my cock. Fucking cock slut, aren’t you? Mmh..yes.” he praised, one hand coming around to her face and stuffing her mouth with two of his thick fingers, “Suck,” he commanded and Y/N did what she was told, sucking at it, as she moans around his fingers.

“Fucking dirty sex kitten. Look how greedy you are for my fingers. Already have your pussy stuffed full of my cock but you always want more,” he panted, driving his hips into her in a maddening pace. “I’m gonna make you clean that mirror up afterwards, bitch. Can’t leave any evidence, can we now? Ah..fuck, so good around my cock. Still so tight..shit!”

He pulled out before he flipped her around, pinning her against the mirror and driving right in again, holding one of her legs up for better access with one hand as the other hand went around her throat and up to her face.

“Look at me, baby girl! I want you to look at me when you come.” He tapped her cheek, his hand grabbing her face to hold her head steady, pressing her cheeks together as he kissed her.

She did, her mind racing, it felt too good; she was lost for words and all she could do was moan.

“Touch yourself.” He groaned into her mouth, “I’m close. Fuck.”

Y/N trailed her hand down her body, her trembling fingers rubbing circles on her bud and then she felt it, the orgasm starting to build and build. “Oh god..fuck..oh shit..” she cried out through gritted teeth.

“That’s it, slut. Good girl. Cum, cum on my cock but look at me!” Jensen ordered, looking her in the eyes as he felt her pussy fluttering around his cock before gripping him tight.

“Fuck, feels so fucking good. You look so beautiful when you cum, honey.” He praised her as Y/N’s eyes rolled back, her orgasm sending her off the edge and she fell into a beautiful bliss.

“Oh fucking hell, shit!” Jensen grit his teeth and searched for her mouth, biting down on her bottom lip as he spilled thick and hot into her.

As they both came down from their highs, Jensen started to laugh and pulled out of her, sloshes of cum spilling out, dripping onto the floor.

“I’m gonna have fun cleaning that up.” He muttered, rolling his eyes as he fisted his spent cock that was covered in their combined slick.

“Yeah, because I’m not going to do that.” she joked, grinning.

Pulling her by the back of her head in for a sweet kiss, he asked “How long do we have until you really have to leave?”

“I really need to go in an hour,” she sighed, “I should clean that mirror.”

“Or,” he slapped her on the ass, “you could come shower with me. You dirty, filthy slut.” He winked at her with another slap on her ass that made her jolt up.

“Or,” she giggled, “we could do it on the kitchen counter. We haven’t done that before.” She smirked at him, cocking her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“You know what? If I wasn’t already married to you, I’d be on my knees and putting that ring on your finger, right about now.”


End file.
